My dream land
by kougassecretlover
Summary: I had a dream.. bout my girly friend.. and it was reallllly cool  so pretend it's whatever anime you like, cause there are no names said.. and such. Anywayyyys I'll leave you guys to read it. It's my first one shot.. or fanfic w.e.. be nice yah? Please?


I waited quietly; anxiously. She was in the other room. I stared down - only a robe to clothe my. I let my mind cease thinking and a blush over took my face. I pulled my arms around my body tightly, was every girl as self concious as I? Perhaps so.. perhaps not.. I knew I did not understand this feeling. Feeling of dread.. and my stomach turned. She slipped out and stood before me.

Silk red rose. I was shocked to say the least. I looked down. My breasts were much to big.. the ring around it much like an annoying rejoice to the fact that my body was imperfection. Her breasts were perky and light. Her nipples hard and oh how I longed to squeeze them... She hadnt' touched me, yet I laid against the head board in a light moan. "Please.." I whimpered out, suddnely able to talk. She moved with ease, her night slip - sliding off like water on feathers.

I stared and whimpered, pulling my knees inward and blushing red - closing my eyes nontheless. She demanded I open them, and at once I did. I stared up, she was before me and she had pushed down on my knees, spreading my legs and displaying my flower. My horrid wreteched flower. Hers had to be so perfect. I hate my body... if I haven't already said that. She didn't care, she leaned a single finger to it - and giggled. "Pop!" she whispered, and I had to giggle to. Not so often I heard such things from my lover's mouth. And when the occasion was bestowed upon me, I took great pleasure in the way she could capture my mouth in an open stance.

She slowed my laughter to a more serious level. And I reacted as she often enjoyed - or so I hopened. I glanced up, eyes serious, and watched her intently before closing them. Often I felt.. I wanted to dominate - she couldn't let that be. Even if I found her first, and yanked her down, and she was underneath, she managed my voice out into a scream of her name. Passionately moaning into her chest and neck.. there they were, her perked breasts and nipples. Eagerly, I reached for them, she swatted my hand away. She giggled as she broke the kiss almost reluctantly. Truth was - I knew she enjoyed teasing me. She pressed a finger to my flower again, and pushed in causing me wet almost instantly. I moaned out softly and pressed a bit forward at it, loving her slender finger against me. I was so warm - she was so cold.. it made me shiver. I blushed and she smiled, suddenly pulling her finger away, and tasting it without spoken words.

She pushed then, three fingers into my mouth. "Suck." and I did. Sucking and moaning. I could taste myself a bit.. but her moreso. I didn't care - she wanted me to do what she wanted me to do, I would never deny her that. I couldn't. She owned me. I glanced to her - smiled up and laid my head back, sliding down and sucking her fingers still. Her other hand fondled my robe-covered breast and untied it slowly. I whimpered - but in no place of mine was it to stop her. I didn't want her to see me.. I was so gross. So yuck... She smiled as she lay open my robe.

"Hm." she leaned down, kissed a nipple making it instantly hard. I groaned and pressed up a bit. She smiled at the reaction and her free fingers glided over, wet with her mouth and she tweaked it lightly. "Gosh.. you're so hard.. and tense.." her words broke my sucking and I opened my mouth barely.

She removed those three fingers, and instantly squeezed two inside of me. She got a gratified moan and it pleased her very very much. Or so it seemed, as she started a thrusting motion, kissing and suckling my nipple. I moaned softly and bucked up my hips just a bit. "Ma-m-more!" I pleaded softly, "Please more.." She complied with in seconds and had three fingers inside me. She moved faster than ever and I screamed just enough for her to moan softly. I leaned over, feeling feigned and not caring. I pushed my own two fingers into her mouth, forcing her to suck. I didn't expect to become more painfully aroused by her tongue, she moaned and sucked with expertiese. I groaned softly, and then louder cumming just a bit. I slid my fingers out and pulled tightly toward her, and I slid a finger into her. We were fingering each other at the same time - and I moaned. I was the weakest, and I'd cum and give out first, she'd go for a while longer.

I made it a point, and pushed into her harder and faster - as she often pleaded and I could never do right. Gradual heavier moans and breaths were recieved and we came closer, she removed her cum covered fingers as I removed mine. She pulled her arms around me, and I pulled my around her. Our backs arched up a bit. We grinded groaning, our nipples touching and our breasts boucning. I didn't udnerstand it - for so long men had seemed 'right'. Now suddenly.. this woman changed me. She was magnificent.. and then we came...

I glanced up at her, she smiled down at me. "I love you.." her words caressed my soul. "I love you to." I promised back. "I do." she smiled and leaned close. "Always and forever?" I smiled gently, "No matter what.." I responded. And she swore it.. Then - lucky me. I woke up. My boxers were cum soaked and I couldn't stop the thoughts.. they just flowed in - like her figers in me.


End file.
